And A Child Shall Lead Them
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: 'What are you saying' I asked, touching my abdomen where I felt the quadruple heartbeat. 'Lord Rassilon has a plan. This child is the last hope for the Time Lords… there's nothing the Doctor can do to stop it.' Eleventh Doctor x OC.
1. Heartbeats

And A Child Shall Lead Them

* * *

**A/N:** My usual disclaimers; all copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

I was inspired by yesimadramaqueen's fanfic 'Expecting', great job on it, I think it's really cute.

This story features my OC Nancy (from As Long as He Needs Me and Save the Last Dance). This story is AU and is set after The Angels Take Manhatten but before Clara (in the 2012 Christmas Special) joins the Doctor's party. Again, I tried to keep the characters of the show in character. Let me know nicely if things need fixing.

With that said, enjoy and destroy

* * *

Heartbeats

The Doctor lay in the TARDIS medical bay, deep in a coma. Frost was beginning to appear on his forehead. I rested my head on his chest, listening for the familiar quadruple heartbeat._ Thump…thump…thump…thump…_it was there, faint, but there. God…after all we've been through together…"Don't go, Doc. Don't leave me…" I whispered, kissing his cold cheek.

A warm hand touched my shoulder. It was Dr. Henderson. I had forgotten about her. She helped me get the weakened Doctor into the TARDIS when he collapsed from the poison of the Eye of Andromeda. At least the Eye wouldn't threaten anyone anymore. And luckily for us, Dr. Henderson had formulated an antidote. However, the poison and the antidote exhausted the Doctor enough for him to fall into a healing coma.

Dr. Henderson smiled. "You can't do anything more for him right now. Get some sleep, dearie."

"No thanks, I'd rather be up and with him."

"I can look after him. You need the rest."

"In any case, I can't sleep." I protested, even though I had been up for the equivalent of twenty hours, I was too worried to sleep.

"I've got a sedative. It's quick and you'll wake up feeling refreshed." Dr. Henderson held up a packet and a glass of water. I recognized the package the sedative was in, so I knew it was safe. "You're not going to do the Doctor any good if you're too exhausted to think."

She was right. "Thank you." I said, tearing open the packet and swallowing the pill and the glass of water.

"You're welcome." Dr. Henderson smiled. "Now I've even made up a little bed right here so you can be near him." She led me to a nearby cot, all made up with blankets and pillows. It was a good thing too, as the sedative was already taking its effect.

"Thank you, Dr. Henderson." I said. I kicked off my shoes and curled up into the cot. Dr. Henderson was tucking me in when I finally passed out.

* * *

I awoke hours later to the sounds of arguing. "What did you do to her?!" The Doctor was yelling. He's awake? Is he ok? I blinked drowsily before attempting to sit up.

"What must be done." Dr. Henderson said coldly.

"What…what was going on…?" I asked. My hand happened to rest on my abdomen. That's when I felt it. _Thump-thump-thump-thump!_ What the…? I touched it again. _Thump-thump-thump-thump!_ Was that a…a heartbeat? It felt just like the Doctor's. Uh oh… "Doc? What's going on?!"

The Doctor saw me and hurried over. He was ok…thank God… "Nance, are you ok?"

"I…I feel a heartbeat…right here." I took the Doctor's cool hand and placed it on my stomach. _Thump-thump-thump-thump! _"There, you feel that?!"

The Doctor's eyes widened. He had felt it too…we both looked at Dr. Henderson, desperate for answers.

"Now the Time Lords have a future." Dr. Henderson said, a maniacal gleam in her eye. I saw that look before…Rassilon…

Of course, she tricked me into taking that sedative…

"How did you escape the Time Lock?" The Doctor was furious.

"My Lord President foresaw this possibility millennia ago. So he sent me ahead, before the lock. For years, I've waited for my chance and now I'll take it. I was to take genetic material from you and implant it into an acceptable carrier."

"You mean…I'm carrying the Doctor's clone?" I felt sick to my stomach. I knew Rassilon was crazy evil but I never thought he'd stoop _that_ low.

"If it were, your body would've rejected it. It has half of your genetic material. But that's more than enough. Now that my mission is successful, Gallifrey will rise out of the ashes to a higher plane of existence."

"What are you saying?" I asked, touching my abdomen where I felt the quadruple heartbeat.

"Lord Rassilon has a plan. This child is the last hope for the Time Lords." Dr. Henderson said as she collapsed. The Doctor and I ran to her.

"What is it?! Tell me!" I yelled, gripping her coat.

"There's nothing the Doctor can do to stop it." Dr. Henderson smiled as she shook her head. I felt her two hearts stop beating. She was dead…

The Doctor felt her lips, taking a sticky substance off of it. "What is it?" I asked.

He tasted it before spitting it out. "Ugh! Eye venom. She must've drunk it before she shocked me awake."

"She shocked you…Doc, I'm so sorry." My mind and heart were spinning. "This is all my fault. I was trying to get help…she helped me get you on board and…"

"One way or another, she would've gotten to us." The Doctor cupped my chin in his hand. "It's going to be ok. Trust me." He smiled, trying to reassure me. But I could tell from his blue eyes that he wanted to believe himself.

I was scared. The sound of the baby's heartbeat echoed in my memory. Now what…? What were we going to do…? I embraced the Doctor. He was hesitant to return my embrace but did after a couple of seconds. My head was resting against his chest, listening to the familiar heartbeat. _Thump-thump-thump-thump!_

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh...what will happen now...?


	2. Advice from River

Advice from River

I don't know how long we sat there. What I do know, however, is after a while, the Doctor let go and got up. "Where are you going?"

"We have company." The Doctor grabbed his tweed jacket and headed to the console room.

"Company?" What was he talking about? I got up and followed him. That's when I smelled it, her familiar perfume. River…

She was standing in the console room, hugging the Doctor. "Hello sweetie." She said, kissing his cheek. The Doctor returned it. River saw me. "Hello, Nancy. Wish I was coming in better circumstances." Now it was her turn to hug me.

"You have a very scary knack of timing." I said as she kissed my cheek. "Yeah, the Doctor and I are going to be parents, oh joy!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

River laughed. "At least you haven't lost your sense of humor." Then she turned her attention to the Doctor. "So he's developed a new plan then, eh?"

"Yes and we don't know anything about his next move."

"Isn't there anything in your journal that talks about this?" I asked River.

"Nance, we've gone over this before. Wibbely-wobbly timey-wimey stuff?" The Doctor wiggled his fingers around in the shape of a ball. "This is a ripple, a new course of direction. Apparently Rassilon now has enough power to alter previous courses, even with the Time Lock in place."

"All without creating paradoxes?" I asked. "Because I don't see any Reapers running amuck."

"At this point, I don't think he even _cares_ about paradoxes. As long as his objectives are met then he'll do anything…" River rubbed her temples. "I've been trying to go through my books and records, trying to find something…_anything_…but everything has been wiped out as a consequence of the Time War. It's only myth and legend."

"At least we've got nine months to figure out something." The Doctor and River looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Isn't that how long pregnancies last in Gallifrey? I know that's how long Human's last."

"It is, but, well, there's a problem…" The Doctor cleared his throat. Uh oh… "Us feeling the baby's heartbeat doesn't happen until the third month of pregnancy."

"So you're saying this…baby…is growing faster than normal?" I felt like I was going to get sick. Looking down at my stomach, I saw that it had swelled out a little bit. As much as I wanted it to be my imagination, I couldn't deny that I had been skinnier earlier that morning.

"Only one way to be sure." River led me into the medical bay, the Doctor hot on our heels. I felt numb as I lay down and River moved the scanner over my abdomen. Frightened, I reached out for the Doctor's hand. He did flinch but squeezed my hand when he saw how scared I was.

I don't want this…why is this happening…I can't be a mother…I'm too young!

An image popped up on the monitor beside the scanner. It looked like an ultrasound image like we have on Earth. Sure enough, there was a little fetus clinging there. The ultrasound caught the sound of the baby's heartbeats. _Thump-thump-thump-thump!_

How can I describe what I felt when I saw that little baby there? It was like…something awoke deep inside of me…something I had never felt before. I was going to be a mom and I was ok with it. I wasn't afraid anymore…I wanted to be a mom.

And the Doctor…? I looked at him, expecting to see something on his face. Maybe shock. Maybe fear. Maybe even denial. But no…I saw something deeper there. Was he having the same thoughts I was? What did he think?

"Henderson must've used a growth agent when implanting Nancy. Apparently Rassilon isn't patient enough." River said. "At this rate, I'd say this baby will be born in three months."

Three months…three months…oh my God…

The Doctor's face turned pensive. What was he thinking about? Was he scared? Granted he became a father, but not in the way he had expected. Did he even want to be a father? Letting go of my hand, he left. I wanted to go after him. River held me back.

"Give him some space. He needs time to sort out his feelings." River squeezed my hand. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" I nodded, returning to the image. "It looks like a little girl."

"Rassilon isn't going to touch her." I said firmly. "Not while there's breath in my body."

"You'll make a good mum, darling." River said reassuredly. But I was more worried about the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Reviews, please?


	3. Morning Sickness and Raging Hormones

**A/N:** First off, a very big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and followed this story. That means a lot. Ok, after the drama of the last two chapters, I think it's high time for some humor.

* * *

Morning Sickness and Raging Hormones

"Ugh." I rinsed out my mouth and spat into the sink. Two weeks ago, I found out I had gotten pregnant as part of Rassilon's scheme to end the Time War and life as we know it. The next day, I kid you not, was the first day of morning sickness. Or more appropriately, sickness all day long, made worse by the smell of pretty much every foodstuff known to man.

And the TARDIS now reeked of all different kinds of food. The Doctor must be doing this to torture me "God," I moaned, rubbing my swelling belly. The little heartbeat greeted me in return. "Hey sweet-pea." I said, willing to put up with hell itself for the girl inside. "Yeah, Mommy's having a very bad morning. Oh now, it's not your fault. It's your father…" I stretched out, my back now ached terribly. "…when I find out what exactly he's been cooking up…" grumbling, I put on my robe and marched off to the kitchen.

The Doctor was sitting at the little kitchen table, eating a carton of what looked like Chinese takeout. His feet were up on the table and he was leaning back in his chair. We had barely spoken to each other since the day I found out I was pregnant. I had taken River's advice and given him space…but all my patience had reached its breaking point.

"Oh, hello Nance!" The Doctor waved his chopsticks in the air, a big smile on his face. It was if nothing had happened.

"What…is…that…stuff?" I growled, feeling the nausea building up.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he swallowed. "Spicy beef lo mien, your favorite! Sit down, I've got a carton for you!" he gestured to an opened one. "Well…I helped myself to some. Ok, I lied, I ate most of it. You didn't come when I called and I was very hungry…so…" The Doctor looked sheepish. "But there's still plenty left! Help yourself!"

That's it…no more Misses Nice Girl… "The reason I didn't answer you was because I was throwing up…I spend pretty much all my time in the bathroom…and I can't stomach anything because you…" The Doctor held up the carton he was eating out of. His face smiled innocently, an honest attempt at an apology. The smell reached my nose. Ugh…

Holding my hand to my mouth, I ran back to the bathroom. Oh God…hold it in, Nance, hold it in…I reached the toilet bowl just in time. I retched whatever food I had left from the night before along with some stomach acid.

And my mom said being pregnant with me was the best time of her life…

Something cool swept up my hair from behind, holding it up. "Easy, Nancy, easy." It was the Doctor. He patted my back as I continued retching. Finally, I took deep breaths, trying to soothe my stomach. "You, uh…you ok?" I nodded, feeling too queasy to speak. "You feel like you're going to get sick again?" I shook my head. "Ok," I heard him turn the tap on and pour some water in a glass. "Here." The Doctor passed me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said, beginning to gulp it down.

"Not so fast!" The Doctor gently moved my hand away. But I was so thirsty. "It'll come right back up again if you drink too fast." I finished the glass of water. "Want some more?" I nodded as he took the glass. He refilled it and gave it back. "Drink it slow this time." I took a couple of sips before the Doctor moved the hand away. After I had caught my breath, he'd let me have more. Finally, I was finished.

"Thank you." I leaned back on my knees.

"No problem." The Doctor put the glass into the sink before sitting down next to me on the bathroom floor. "Sorry Nance, I forgot that certain smells make morning sickness worse." He sounded genuinely sorry.

"It's ok. Ugh…" I ran my fingers through my hair. It was tangled up and I hadn't showered so it was oily. "And I have a greasy rat's nest for hair. I probably look disgusting."

"Nah, I've seen worse…trust me, Nance, I've seen much, _much_ worse." He winked at me before he picked up my hairbrush. "I can brush your hair out…if you want…sorry." The Doctor flushed. "I want to do something nice…to make up for what happened and…"

"That would be great, actually. Thank you." I smiled.

"Ok, turn around. I'll have this mess all cleaned up." I did as he said so my back was to him. He gently picked about the worst of the knots before beginning to brush. The Doctor kept muttering to himself, talking about the various tangles and knots he encountered. As for me, it felt so good. Every once in a while, he'd hit a snarl, but it would come out.

Then I heard it…**SNAP!** "Oh dear…" the Doctor muttered as the hairbrush went lax. "Well, this is the first time this has happened to me…"

"What…?" I groaned. Now what?

"Sorry Nance, I, I broke your hairbrush. But I'll get you a new one!" The Doctor babbled as he showed me the hairbrush, the handle snapped in two.

I slowly turned to face the Doctor; my eyes must've flashed murder. The Doctor's face tensed up. God…all the things I wanted to do to him for making me sick and breaking my hairbrush…but he had an innocent but goofy grin on his face.

In spite of myself, I started laughing…the first time in a really long time that I felt like laughing my head off. My sides ached with laughter. Tears rolled down my face. The Doctor looked at me as if I had gone completely bonkers; I probably looked like it at that point. But his look just made me laugh even harder.

"Nance, are you ok?" The Doctor asked slowly.

"I'm fine! I just can't stop laughing!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "All this fuss over a stupid hairbrush!" I broke down again as I realized the silliness of the situation. "Oh man…" I wiped my face dry. "I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard."

"Me neither. But it's nice to hear it again." The Doctor said.

"Thanks." I rubbed my belly. Might as well ask him about the baby. "Did you…ever think about what it was like to be a dad?"

"I was a dad once…" He looked distant, almost sad. "I was even a granddad for a time…"

He didn't want to talk about it. "I bet you were and still are a great dad" I said, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks Nancy. That means a lot. It really does." The Doctor brushed some of my greasy hair out of my face. "And I bet you'll be a great mum. Now then." He tossed the hairbrush into the rubbish bin by the toilet. "Is there anything I can get for you to eat?"

A craving overcame me. Or rather, a craving for a combo of foods I swore I'd never eat. "Well, do we have fish fingers and custard?"

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Nancy…or should I say poor Doctor?


	4. A Storm Ahead

A Storm Ahead

"Hmm. This is so good…" I dipped the fish finger in the bowl of custard and slowly savored it. Sharp crisp fish flavor with sweet mellow cream. Finally, something I could stomach without getting sick. "Doc, are you sure you don't want some?" I held up a fish finger dripping with custard.

"No thanks, I'm just fine over here." The Doctor was sitting across from me at the kitchen table, looking at me funny.

"Aw well, more for me." I picked up the bowl and began licking it clean.

"Now that's disgusting." The Doctor grimaced just like I did when I saw him eating fish fingers and custard at Amy's house.

"What?" I asked, putting the bowl down. "You're the one who started eating it. I can see why you liked it."

"So says the woman who flinched when I ate it." The Doctor rubbed his finger above his upper lip. "You've got custard up there. There you go." He said when I wiped it off.

"Have you heard from River?" I asked, licking my fingers clean.

"No, not since it happened." He sighed. "Nancy, we need to talk."

I immediately got defensive and touched my belly, feeling the heartbeat thump away. "If you're going to try and talk me into getting rid of her, I won't hear any of it. She did nothing wrong. She didn't ask for this anymore than we did…"

"Nancy, will you please let me finish?" The Doctor took my hand, stopping me in the middle of my rant. "I'd never ask you to give up the baby. I saw it in your eyes during the ultrasound. Your face told me you'd rather die before letting anything happen to her. But maybe it'd be best if I just take you home. Back to when the Weeping Angels sent Amy and Rory back to the 1930's…"

No…I wasn't going to leave him… "Oh, and suddenly show up at Mom's apartment, pregnant with a fast growing baby that has two hearts? How am I going to explain _that_ one away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nance, I don't want to get attached!" The Doctor lost his temper and stood up, angry. "My children died during the Time War! My granddaughter is dead now! I don't want to go through that again!"

"We can say that you're her godfather until she's old enough to understand…"

"Oh, _that'll_ make a great conversation!" The Doctor slammed his fist on the table. "'Sorry, we lied to you all this time. Your father is right here because he didn't want to be…"

It was my turn to stand up; an old wound was beginning to burn. "My father didn't want to be part of my life either!" The Doctor looked at me, surprised. "Ever wonder why I never talk about my father?! He walked out on my mom when he learned she was pregnant with me! Said he was too young to be a dad and had a life to live!" I shivered but calmed down, knowing that yelling wouldn't solve anything. "I don't want our baby to grow up without a dad like I did. Which sounds like a better conversation to have? Why we didn't tell her who her dad is? Or why he was never in her life in the first place?" I left, leaving my mess behind.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Not because of my upset stomach or my conversation with the Doctor. I believed the real reason for his hesitation was because he was afraid of being a father. He was afraid of developing attachments. But I remembered how he was with little Amy and Mels. He would be a wonderful father. I decided to get up and talk to him.

I heard him muttering from the console room. No doubt he was talking to the TARDIS. "It's not that I don't _want_ to be a dad. It's just…how am I supposed to settle down? I can't do that. I can't stay in one place forever." There was a beeping noise as she responded. "Well, you remember Susan, how hard it was for her to keep wandering around? She deserved better. And so do Nance and the baby. But I can't give you up." He sighed as the console whined sympathetically. "Or River…"

River…I knew how deeply he loved his wife. And I knew how much she loved him. But I remembered how upset I was at her for leaving the Doctor after Rory and Amy got sent back to the 1930's. He needed all the support he could get…and he needs it now.

"Doc? Can we talk?" I asked from the doorway to the console room.

The Doctor looked up and saw me. "I'll be right back, sexy." He patted the TARDIS gently before walking over. "Nancy, I want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you…and I'm sorry about your dad." He wiped his hands on the towel sticking out of his trousers pocket.

"It's ok and I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Doc, I'd never ask you to give up River or the TARDIS. I can't go back to my old life, even if I wanted to. Before I met you, I felt like I was missing out on something…important…I can't describe it. But after everything we've been through, I realized now that I've found it."

"Nance, I don't know if this is a good place to raise the baby…"

"We'll figure out something." I squeezed his hand. "All I care about is that I'm not alone in this."

"And you never will be." The Doctor said, resting his hand on my belly. "I'm not going to let Rassilon hurt you or the baby. That's a promise." The TARDIS console beeped rapidly. We laughed. "All right, sexy, you can help too."

But that dark cloud hung over our heads, ruining the mood. While I knew the Doctor was going to make good on this promise, I still remembered those maniacal eyes and voice coming through the portal…Rassilon…


	5. Comfort of Home

**A/N:** Ok, I've changed something here. Nancy's mom now knows about her travels with the Doctor and they keep in touch very similar to how Rose and Jackie did by mobile phone.

* * *

Comfort of Home

"Nance…can you hear me? Hello?" The Doctor waved his hand in front of my face. "TARDIS to Nancy, are you there?"

"Huh, what?" I said, breaking my thoughts. "Sorry, Doc, what was that?"

The Doctor laughed from the console. "I swear I saw stars in your eyes."

"Nah, just lost in thought was all." I said, returning to my book. It had been a couple of days since our conversation. The Doctor agreed that the safest place for all three of us was the TARDIS. There was no more talk about him abandoning me at home. But home…I wanted to be with my Mom so much.

"Nancy, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, concerned. "You look like you're going to cry. Is the hormone monster waiting to strike?"

His joke made me laugh. "I wish." I closed my book. The Doctor was still looking at me. Might as well tell him. "My mom…I miss her so much. With all this going on, I just want to be with her right now."

"You know what, I think you should." The Doctor said. "Come on; let's go see your mum."

"You're not going to leave me there?" I asked, shooting up an eyebrow. While he promised he wasn't, I was still afraid that he would.

"I'm not going to abandon you, you're safer here. That and I'll have four very angry women on my case. Your mum, River and you."

"Hang on, that's three." I said as he programmed the TARDIS. "Who's the fourth?"

The TARDIS hummed in pride. "Who do you think?" The Doctor quipped and we laughed. "Yes, sexy, you'd make my life hell if I did something like that to her." The Doctor petted the console.

"Something tells me she'd make a wonderful godmother." I said. "You want to be the godmother, TARDIS? How does that sound to you?"

The TARDIS blipped and hummed, the sound was joyful. "I think she said yes." The Doctor said.

* * *

We rang the doorbell. Hopefully Mom was home. The Doctor squeezed my hand for moral support. I needed it. I was afraid of Mom's reaction.

Mom opened the door; her graying red hair was bound back with a hair tie. "Nancy! How are you, baby?!" Mom hugged me. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey Mom, it's good to see you too." I felt nervous.

"Hello, Kendra." The Doctor said, shuffling his feet nervously. He wasn't looking forward to this anymore than I was apparently.

Mom hugged him. "Hello Doctor! It's good to see you too! Well don't be shy! Come in!" Mom stepped aside and allowed us to enter. "Your friends aren't with you?"

In Mom's timeline, it had been a couple of months since the mission in Manhattan, the one that sent Rory and Amy back to 1930's and River left the Doctor. I flinched. It was still a raw topic. "Rory and Amy decided to go home and raise a family. River had to take care of a couple of things." It wasn't a lie, because Rory and Amy had Mom a few years later and River wouldn't leave the Doctor unless it was for a good reason.

"That's wonderful. Rory and Amy will make amazing parents. They reminded me so much of your Gram and Paw-Paw and I thought they did a good job raising me and helping me care for you. Make sure to tell them hello for me!" Mom bustled back into the kitchen. "Make yourselves at home! I was about ready to make tea, you want some?"

"That sounds great, thanks Mom."

"How about you, Doctor?"

"Oh, yes, please." The Doctor sat down with me at the kitchen table. As Mom bustled with the tea, the Doctor was looking off to the side, a sad look. I saw the picture sitting on the mantle. It was taken at my senior recital at Academy. It was Amy, Rory, Mom, me, the Doctor and River standing together in front of the stage. I saw that pain, I knew he still missed Amy, Rory and River. Squeezing his hand, I offered a smile. He nodded, mouthing 'thank you'. I mouthed back 'you're welcome.'

"Now then," Mom put out Gram's red and white tea set, complete with a few cookies. "What have you two been up to? Saving the universe and all?" She poured out a cup for us before beginning to drink hers.

The Doctor and I looked at each other. Who was going to tell her? "Well, uh…" The Doctor scratched the back of his head.

I decided to get it over with, waiting for her to put down her cup. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Mom's brown eyes went huge. "Really?!" She squealed.

Maybe this would be better than we expected. "Really, really." I tried to smile.

I didn't convince Mom. "I knew it. Something's wrong." She frowned. "Have you been a good boyfriend to her? Because if you haven't been…"

"No! No!" The Doctor and I waved our hands and shouted together.

"Mom, we're not dating." I said quickly.

"I'm married!" The Doctor protested. I shoved my arm into his ribs and gave him a murderous glance. "What? It's true…"

"So…you're telling me that you're just sleeping around with a married man…?" Mom said in a low voice. "Nancy Jessica Williams, I raised you better than this." Oh man, Doc, why did you have to open your fat mouth?!

"Hell no!" I shouted, making Mom and the Doctor raise their eyebrows in surprise. "That wasn't how it happened! Not at all!"

"Then how?" Mom crossed her arms and looked at me. "I'm waiting…"

"Ok, basically somebody implanted his…DNA…into me while I was drugged and he was in a coma." Mom scrunched her face, she wasn't convinced. "Not with our consent of course."

"No, of course not." The Doctor jumped in. "But it's mine and I'm glad it is…"

"Shut your trap before you dig us both into a deeper hole." I growled.

"And my wife left me…well; she'll be back at some point. But that's not what I mean! I'm committed Ms. Williams, to being a father to her. The baby I mean! Not Nancy! That would be completely wrong!"

"You're not helping here, Doctor." Groaning, I buried my head in my hands. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." I muttered.

"So…you're pregnant with a married man's baby. What's next, it's going to be born with six heads and tentacles?"

"No she's not!" I yelled, very defensive of my baby. "She looks just like any other baby."

"Oh, so you know it's going to be a girl…"

"Shut up, Doctor. I'll tell her." I held up my hand to the Doctor's face. "Mom, remember when I said that I had been gone for the equivalent of two years?" Mom nodded. "During that time, the Doctor and I ran into somebody really bad…"

* * *

"…and that's what happened." By the time I finished my tale, the tea had gotten cold and Mom hadn't changed facial expressions at all. I felt exhausted, yet like I had undergone a catharsis, purged of everything bad. The Doctor wisely kept his big mouth shut, but gripped my hand when I got to the difficult parts, such as his being poisoned by the Eye and being tricked by Henderson. "I know it's really confusing. But I can't leave her. Because when I saw our little girl on the ultrasound…I felt…happy. I wasn't afraid to be a mom. I wanted to take care of our little girl."

Mom rubbed her eyes. "So…you're saying this…monster…has a grudge against you and the Doctor…"

"Well, mostly me." The Doctor started. I glared at him. "Sorry, I'll shut up now."

"…so he sent somebody ahead of time to wait for both of you. She waited until you were both essentially unconscious and implanted this baby in you. And now this baby is growing much faster than she should be and you have no idea why this monster wants this baby?"

"In a nutshell, yes." I said, touching my tummy. It was beginning to curve in the familiar pregnant shape. Her little heartbeat greeted me as it always had. _Thump-thump-thump-thump!_ "I'm scared Mom. I'm really scared." I could feel my composure breaking down. "Not just for the baby and the Doctor but…excuse me." I looked away.

The Doctor squeezed my hand, pushing a lock of hair out of my face. If we had been alone, I would've hugged him. "Maybe…maybe I should leave you two to chat. If that's ok with you, Nancy and Kendra."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'll be waiting in the TARDIS. Good to see you again, Kendra. Take as long as you want, Nancy." The Doctor left, but not before wiping the tears from my face with his thumb.

Once he left, the tears spilled over. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" I sobbed as Mom hugged me.

"Oh honey, it's ok. You've been through a lot." Mom kissed the top of my head. "Not just all this but the raging hormones too."

"Yeah." I laughed with a hiccup. "And the poor Doctor has put up with all of it. I have no idea how he's managed to keep his sanity throughout all of this."

"Because he cares so much about you, sweetie. Did you notice that he held your hand while you were telling me this? He also didn't take his eyes off you the whole time. Trust me, honey. He's not going to let anything happen to you."

"That and he knows you and his wife would be after him." I giggled.

"Yes. That also helps." Mom said. "But you'll be a great mom, pumpkin. And I know the Doctor will be a great dad."

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Reviews? Comments? And yes, I've written it so Rory and Amy become Nancy's grandparents. Hope that clears up any confusion.


End file.
